1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to tire gauges. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved tire gauge for measuring both tire air pressure and tire tread depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tire air pressure gauge is an essential tool for safe driving. It serves to provide the driver with an immediate reading of tire air pressure so that the required air pressure may be maintained, thereby assuring safety in operation of the vehicle.
Another important factor which may affect the safety of the tire is the tire tread depth. In particular, a tire may be provided with a deep groove tread in the central portion of the tire surface for removing water accumulated within adjacent shallow treads during rotation of the wheel. This water removal serves to prevent aquaplaning of the vehicle. However, if the central groove tread is worn below a safe depth, the water may not be effectively removed, thereby causing possible aquaplaning and skidding of the vehicle.
During general maintenance or routine service of a vehicle, a vehicle technician or the driver often use an elongate strip gauge for measuring tire tread depth after measuring tire air pressure. If a tire is found to be seriously worn, it is usually replaced for safety reasons.